magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinclair User Issue 9
This issue was dated December 1982 and cost 60p. News News Headlines - 2 pages (13-14) *Import controls demand grows - (13) *ZX-81 in kitchen - (13) *Sinclair Research message spreads - (13) *Contest craze rising: Pimania from Automata and Krakit from Artic - (14) *Launch of Oric postponed - (14) *Spectrum on time? - (14) *Second-hand market expanding - (14) Software Scene Software Scene - 2½ pages (52-54) *Power games rule in ancient Greece: Tyrant of Athens, Peloponnesian War - MC Associates - ZX81, Spectrum - (52) *Hanged in colour: Lynchmob, Ephemeris - Bridge Software - ZX81, Spectrum - (52) *Flying the Spectrum: Nightflite - Hewson - Spectrum - (52) *Deflecting Silly Sid: Super Deflex - Llamasoft - Spectrum - (52-53) *JRS Software goes to play: Airport - Alien - Crabs - JRS Software - Spectrum - (53) *Characters by numbers: Numerology - Carnell Software - ZX81 - (53) *Three games from Firefly: Game Tape One - Firefly - Spectrum - (53-54) *Success with Star Trek: Star Trek - The Computer Program - R&R Software - Spectrum - (54) See here for the complete text of the game related articles. Hardware World Hardware World - 2 pages (25-26) *Hilderbay aiming at tape users - (25) *ZX-81 gets a home - (25) *Protection for software - (25) *Wood case by Kalenia - (25-26) *Cassette lead controller - (26) *Printer interface - (26) *Double port by Kempston - (26) Features Printer Survey: Getting the better of the ZX printer - 2 pages (30-31) : Ap Pandaal sorts his way through the serials and the parallels to get copies Inside Sinclair: Carrying memory in your project - 1 page (33) : Nigel Searle looks to the future. Code junkies hooked on micros - 2 pages (42-43) :Home computers are expected to help people. Chris Reynolds has reservations. Sinclair Research opens its Spectrum software library - 2 pages (48-49) : John Gilbert assesses the new major range of cassettes and finds they do not compare to the machine's qualities - Games 1, Games 3, Pastimes 1, Pastimes 2, Geography, Bio-rhythms, Space Raiders, Planetoids, Hungry Horace : See here for the complete text of this article. Education Uses: Education offer "not as it seems" - 1½ pages (57-58) :Eric Deeson does his sums and finds Sinclair's £15 million unlikely to be spent Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: Christmas order glut expected - 1 page (5) Sinclair User Club - 2 pages (9-10) Letters - 2½ pages (18-20) Starting from scratch: A lifetime's obsession can easily be acquired - 1 page (37) : Come to the ZX-81 with a clear mind to make the best use of your new machine. Andrew Hewson's Helpline - 2 pages (73-74) Mind Games: Finding ways of winding down - 1 page (77) : Philip Joy looks at a new cassette which is the perfect way to end a long, tiring day 'Type-Ins' Hampson's Plane, Cricket, Note Tester, Standard Deviation, Tape Reader, London Bridge, Phasor - 9 pages (61-69) Other Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Staff Writer :John Gilbert Design :Bill Scolding Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi Editorial/Production Assistant :Margaret Hawkins Contributors :Andrew Hewson, Philip Joy, Ap Pandaal, Nigel Searle, Chris Reynolds, Eric Deeson External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Or if you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Other Issues Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews